The Death of the Moon's Light
by Zeckromizder
Summary: Naruto sacrifices himself for his mother. How will his mother and uncle react to his death?
1. The Death of the Moon's Light

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE EXTENDED VERSION OF THIS FANFICTION! CHANGED A LOT OF THINGS THAT I THINK YOU GUYS MIGHT LIKE. ALSO I USED A MUSIC THAT THE COVER BELONGS TO JONATHAN YOUNG... SEARCH HIM OUT! HE'S AWESOME! ANYWAYS... ENJOY**

* * *

 **The Death of the Moon's Light**

A 16 year old boy was heading towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The boy had a somber look on his face. Everyone looked at him weirdly or with pity. The only place he could be free of those stares was going towards any museum, but he preferred this one.

The boy had blond spiky hair with an auburn streak that almost covers his left eye, silvery blue eyes and skin that was slightly tanned. He was wearing an orange shirt with some jeans and black sneakers. His name is Naruto Namikaze.

He was taken cared of by his father, Minato Namikaze, for 7 years until he was killed. One year before Minato's death, he got a chance to tell Naruto who was his mother, since the boy asked it for his birthday gift. Minato was the only family that he had. No grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, brother or sisters.

After Minato died, agony struck Naruto. Finding food was harder than he thought, having to eat trash more than one occasion. Looking for shelter was a hassle, since most of the time he slept under a bridge or went to an abandoned factory near him. But worst of all, having to escape monsters that wanted to eat him.

Although he was happy that his father told him about his mother, it cause him pain since monsters where practically looking for him for some unknown reason. But lately he was having a breather.

He used a pair of old knives that he found in the trash one day. They were kitchen knives, but it was the only thing that he had to protect himself.

Naruto entered the museum after climbing the stairs and went inside it. His eyes could never get enough of this view. Each and every design that this architecture showed was a piece of art in his eyes. He couldn't understand how most people didn't come her more frequently. He walked further until he notice what the section he was going to enter was named

Greek Mythology.

He knew, thanks to his father, that his mother was a goddess from this pantheon and he was surprised to know who it was. Like really surprised! She was an Olympian! And he didn't meant the sport thingy that athletes participated... The real Olympians!

Ever since knowing her name, he prayed everyday to her and tried to honor her in anyway. By trying to become better at what she did, having knowledge about her history, everything. And when he read about that _man_ , he was very angered that he was even able to kill three Cyclops that found him later that day.

The _pig of a man_ didn't deserve to be near her! If he ever found him in the future, he would torture him and make him beg the _pig_ to say sorry towards his mother. He was glad that one of his uncles managed to kill the bastard. He just wished that he never reforms ever.

His stare didn't left the words in the banner that specified which section was. He was standing there entranced in what he could find if he went further.

" **Come Naruto... Come** " A voice said. It could be through the entire museum, but it seems that he was the only one that could hear it. He didn't know what to do... He could go an follow that voice and see what it wanted, or he could just ignore it and go towards where he always goes in the museum. Towards his mother's section. It always manage to calm him. But the voice each and every time became more insistent, so he went and 'followed' the voice through the halls of the Greek Mythology section. He passed through many of his family's statues. There was his grandfather, granduncles, grand step-mother(Is that a thing?), uncles, aunts, and many other gods and goddesses. Until he found his mother's statue in the museum.

He couldn't help but welcome the sudden calmness that his body let in, but he knew something was wrong. Every time he looked at his mother's statue, it would fill him with fear and dread. As if she looked at him with hate every time he saw her statue. He continued to follow the voice, letting go the calmness that filled him earlier.

He then found a large area with many benches and a blond haired man with blue eyes. The man was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans and green sneakers. The man smiled at Naruto, and he could swear that the man's teeth shined briefly. The man gestured Naruto to sit beside him, and Naruto followed.

What? He followed the voice and he found the man... The least he could do was go through with everything. Right?

Naruto sat to the right of the man, both looking forward.

"Naruto..." The boy turned to look at the man, in which looked at him with a small smile on his face. Naruto already guessed who he was. It was the form he used most through history. It was very obvious to him.

"What can I do for you uncle?" The man widen his eyes briefly at the boy next to him and smiled.

"I just want to talk to you about your mother, Naruto..." Naruto looked excited to know how much his mother talked about him or if she say that she love him.

"Naruto... Your mother, hates you" Naruto widen his eyes and the terrifying news that his uncle just told him. "Every time that she isn't in a council meeting she is either going around the world or she is at her temple cursing your name to no end" Naruto's uncle left tear ran down his cheeks. He saw how broken his nephew looked. His face full of excitement and hope was now filled of dread and pain.

"She... doesn't... love me" Naruto's managed to say between his sobs. The image that he built on her mother crumbling in a instant. He couldn't hold it in. He was truly alone...

Naruto cried harder. He turned around to meet his uncle and hugged him. Finding his uncle as the source of comfort.

The god didn't even know what to do with his nephew. He had lot's of them, but never from Naruto's mother... Well that he knew of. The god hold Naruto harder not letting go. If something happened to him, she wouldn't be able to do nothing against his wrath!

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"Do you understand where you must go, Naruto?" The god never let his smile down as he watched his nephew that had a small smile on his face. He frowned when he felt a call from Naruto's mother. It seems that Naruto once again knew what was happening.

"Go uncle..." His uncle looked at him with confusion. "I know mother is calling you and I must go towards Long Island to arrive at the camp" The god smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair for a bit, before flashing away in his chariot towards where Naruto's mother was.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

It's been sometime since he arrived at Long Island, but haven't found the camp his uncle talked about. He managed to find a river that went down, so he followed it. In the mean time he started to sing, a gift he gained from one of his uncles.

 **Oh can you tell me... can you tell me the way the story ends...**

Naruto sang softly, as if talking with his mother. Every song that he had made was towards his mother. But this one, seems as it is in his mind right now.

 **A monster in my heart... a ghost inside my chest...**

The song flowed through his lips as if he had practiced for months.

 **I'm broken down, the world around us surrounds my suffering...**

The pain in his heart was still there. It wouldn't let him go.

 **You smile and laugh at me... but you don't see a thing**

He finished that past of the song as tears once again fell down his cheeks. He just imagined his mother mockingly laughing at him and calling him a failure... that was his greatest fear.

 **Damaged and broken as I am, I'm trying not to breathe**

Will she cry his death?

 **Unraveled I'm, not unraveled by the truth I finally see... (Freeze)**

Will she even be there?

 **I'm breakable, unbreakable**

He was already broken

 **I'm shakable, unshakable**

He could be shaken by anything.

 **Unraveling since I found you...**

He didn't want to see the face of disappointment from his mother.

 **And now I'm turning to dust in a world that's twisted**

He sang so the world could hear him

 **Don't come searching when I go missing...**

He really wanted his mother to look for him...

 **Close you eyes or just try to look away... (Don't wanna hurt you)**

 **We live in a world someone else imagined**

 **The ghost of what's left of me all but vanished**

He wasn't the same anymore...

 **Remember my heart how bright I used to shine**

He kept walking as he sang the song from his heart. He wanted for someone to hear him. He wanted his mother to hear him. But he got someone else.

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood: When Apollo arrived with the campers and hunters**

Percy Jackson just got out of the chariot that looked like a bus. His stomach ached in pain thanks to Thalia's driving skills. He almost puked. As he saw everyone on the ground, he heard something.

 **And now I'm turning to dust in a world that's twisted**

Huh?

"Hey do you guys heard that?" He asked and everyone nodded.

 **Don't come searching when I go missing...**

 **Close you eyes or just try to look away... (Don't wanna hurt you)**

 **We live in a world someone else imagined**

 **The ghost of what's left of me all but vanished**

 **Remember my heart how bright I used to shine**

They turned around, the hunters included, and saw a young boy with blonde hair and a auburn streak running down the left side of his face.

 **Entangled in the loneliness,**

 **the memory of innocence,**

 **it's stinging me, it's breaking me**

 **the pain is spreading endlessly...**

Everyone was amazed at the gift that the boy was showing, this included the hunters although they thought it was because the boy was their mistress brother's son... or so they thought.

Apollo, on the other hand, knew the meaning of the song and had a somber look on his face. How much pain will his nephew had to suffer?

 **I cannot move, I close my eyes,**

 **I try to breathe, I realize**

 **I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed**

 **UnRAVEL THE WORLD!**

The world itself was harming him. He couldn't even be safe where he thought he was safe.

Apollo's widen eyes showed that he understood the meaning of that part of the song. His widen eyes quickly turned to anger as he look to the skies.

 _"What have you done..."_ He let a growl out as he kept waiting for his nephew to finish the song.

 **I'm not what I was then**

 **don't touch the infection...**

 **Entwined we will both die,**

 **so stay away, and stay alive...**

 **I'm breakable, unbreakable**

 **I'm shakable, unshakable.**

 **Unraveling, I won't inFECT YOU!**

All his feelings were shown to the world

 **And now I'm turning to dust in a world that's twisted**

 **Don't come searching when I go missing...**

 **Close you eyes or just try to look away... (Don't wanna hurt you)**

 **We live in a world someone else imagined**

 **The ghost of what's left of me all but vanished**

 **Remember my heart how bright I used to shine**

"Why thy _boy_ repeating thyself?" One of the hunters asked getting looks from the others.

 **Please, just don't forget me...**

 **just don't forget me**

 **just don't forget me**

 **just don't forget me**

 **DON'T FORGET ME**

 **We live in a world someone else imagined**

 **The ghost of what's left of me all but vanished**

 **Remember my heart how bright I used to shine**

Naruto opened his eyes. All the time he was singing this song his eyes were closed as to try not to cry. When he did, he saw lot of children, his uncle, a centaur, a satyr, and...

His eyes widen briefly as he saw his sisters... Let's show them his feelings

 **Oh can you tell me...**

 **Oh can you tell me...**

 **A monster in my heart... And now there's nothing left...**

Apollo cringed as he received a new song in his mind. Unravel by Naruto Namikaze. A tear that nobody saw ran down his cheek.

"Wow!" A kid no older than ten exclaimed in amazement. The boy's song was awesome. Some of the younger hunters and the campers that were there thought so as well.

But the centaur and some of the older hunters knew what he meant in the song. Some of the hunters even gave a small smile thinking of a world without men.

Anyways the centaur approached Naruto with a concerned look plastered in.

"Are you alright young man?" Naruto looked at the centaur, knowing who it was thanks to his uncle's information.

"I'm... not alright. And name's Naruto" Was the only thing that he managed to say. He didn't know what else to say. He already guessed not to say his mother's name to not gain her anger, although he really wanted to.

"Will you tell me, Naruto?" The centaur gave Naruto a small smile, with a look that clearly showed his concern for the young demigod. Naruto only nodded as he followed the centaur. He looked at the group but his eye stay looking at his sisters.

He quickly turned his sight away when he saw one of the hunters glaring at him. He didn't want to make them angry... He just wanted to prove himself to his sisters. To prove that not all males are the same.

Apollo watched it all with frown in his face. He already knew that he wouldn't be claimed. He had to talk to father about this... Hating Naruto just because he was born a boy isn't cause enough to not claim him!

Saying his farewell to the group, he got inside the bus, now turned into a Maserati, and left camp. A talk with his father about Naruto's mother was overdue.

* * *

 **With Apollo**

He had just arrived at Olympus and he hasn't smiled since arriving, concerning Hermes, his best friend. He arrived at the coucil room to see his father sitting on his throne and was glad that no one else was near.

"Father..." Zeus looked at his son's serious face and knew something was wrong. "You have to talk to Lil' Sister as soon as possible" The king of Olympus brows rised in confusion.

"Why must I talk to Artemis, Apollo?"

"BECAUSE OF HER, MY NEPHEW IS KILLING HIMSELF!" Zeus eyes widen at the angered voice of one of the most easy going gods ever. Zeus narrowed his eyes. Apollo has never had this sort of protectiveness towards any of his other nephew and/or nieces. So that meant-

Zeus widen his eyes in recognition at what Apollo was saying. Now it made sense as to why Apollo was angry. This nephew was the only nephew he will get from her.

From his sister.

"What has Artemis done, Apollo?"

"What hasn't she done?! Naruto has been orphaned since his seventh birthday, had to survive by eating trash for nine years and she hates him! He would be unclaimed forever, and the only thing he wants is for his mother to recognize him! You know what I heard to today?!" Apollo snapped at his father, obviously the lack of knowledge his father had was making him angrier. He was the king of Olympus! He had to know when a new demigod was born!

All Olympus heard the song his nephew sang near Camp Half-Blood. Nymphs and dryads were crying at the 'tragic' song. Hephaestus stopped from handling the forge to heard the song. Athena stopped reading a book and Hermes stopped walking. Ares and Aphrodite even stopped having sex to hear the song.

Everyone in Olympus heard this song and believe it or not, Zeus even shed a few tears. And then one by one each Olympian entered the room one by one. Everyone was there apart from Artemis and Dionysus. And by the time every Olympian entered the room, the song ended.

"Father..." Athena that had a book in hand with glasses in her head, said. "Who was the one that was singing?" Her curious nature to know everything manifested as quickly as she sat down on her throne.

Zeus sighed at the question as he saw everyone, even his wife looking at him. He turned to Apollo in which nodded, allowing him to say the truth about Naruto.

"That was Naruto Namikaze..." Athena nodded at her father. "Son of Artemis"

Silence...

Complete silence...

A shriek escaped the Goddess of Love mouth.

"YES! Who was it?! Wait were is she?! I need details!" Aphrodite exited the room in excitement looking for Artemis, not knowing that she wasn't in Olympus.

"You're... pulling our leg right father?" Hermes had a look of disbelief in his face. Athena and Ares were to shocked at this revelation to even say anything. Although their thoughts were different.

 _"Who is that boy"_

 _"So the brat decided to show himself"_

Ares knew for a long time. Thanks to being the God of War, he was able to see every fight in the human world.

Humans fighting each other.

Monsters fighting each other.

Humans fighting monsters.

He was interested as how the kid no older than seven was able to survive alone with only two knives for protection. So he appeared in front of the kid and presented himself. And when the kid presented himself... His jaw was touching the floor leaving cracks on the pavement.

"So the brat decided to show himself, huh..." Apollo looked at Ares with his serious look, not once has he smiled since arriving at Olympus. He was still angered by what his sister has done.

"What do you mean Ares?" Hera decided to ask clearly curious as to how Ares knew the kid.

"The brat's a survivor... Since he was seven he had to fight of monsters that wanted to eat him. He couldn't sleep most of the times, and when he did he had one of his knives beside him for protection... The brat had it rough"

Apollo's eyes widen. He never knew of this! He knew that his nephew was orphaned at seven, but never did he knew that he was targeted by monsters! His anger made him snap... again.

"WHAT?!" His roar managed to shake the entire room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE WAS TARGET BY MONSTERS?!"

"Cyclops, hellhounds, furies, harpies, gorgons and I think he had to escape from the Nemean Lion once" Ares respected the kid. Not only did he managed to kill one hellhound, two Cyclops and a gorgon that same day, he had to escape from the Nemean Lion because he was to tired. Hell, Ares had in his temple all the trophies that Naruto had earned.

Every god there widen his eye in shock at what a single 7 year old was able to do. Apollo was shaking in rage. His nephew had suffered enough!

"FATHER, I CAN'T LET THIS GO ON! I'M GOING TO CAMP!"

"NO YOU AREN'T... We are all going" As soon as he said that arguments of the other gods were presented. They didn't want to go to camp that moment. The argument kept going until the next day after end of the games between campers and hunters. It was decided that no one will go to camp until after the quest, leaving Apollo burning some of the halls that he went through.

* * *

 **With Naruto - Accompanying Chiron on the talk with the 12 leaders of each cabin**

"I'm not helping" Naruto had a very big tick mark grew each second. He arrived with Chiron, the centaur that helped him a bit, towards a meeting of the twelve leaders of each cabin.

He was being pestered by not participating against the hunters. I tick mark grew as he heard another curse towards the hunters, his sisters.

All they did was curse and fighting against each other. And it didn't help that Aphrodite's daughter was practically raping him with her eyes.

"Forget about him. Let's just show those bitches who are the real winners this time!"

Time froze. Naruto's widen his eye at he looked towards the one who just had the gall to call his sisters bitches. From what Naruto knew, it was a son of Hermes. His eye turned red in anger. His nails grew and looked closely to claws. And then he disappeared.

The son of Hermes didn't have time to react when he was thrown towards the wall, breaking the wall and a few bone in the process. The boy spat blood from his mouth. He was going to retaliate when suddenly a hand grabbed his neck and pulled it towards the owner in which was a very angered Naruto.

"Listen well, pig!" The hate that came from Naruto's voice was making the son of Hermes pale. "You can curse at me how much you want. I will just shrug it off" The hate suddenly stopped before killing intent was spread all 'round him. "But insult my sisters one more time, and I'll kill you... slowly. Starting by cutting your dick out!" To prove his point, he took a knife from the holster that he had in his jeans, and put the knife near the lower region.

"You don't want that... right?" An image of a wolf appeared behind him as it looked towards the boy in Naruto's hand like it was food. The boy nodded, wetting his pants. Naruto threw the boy towards were he was and broke another wall.

"If you excuse me, I have to vent some anger" Naruto told Chiron, ignoring the glares that he received from the campers and intrigued looks from the hunters.

* * *

 **Time Skip - After the Games**

Naruto laid on the cliff that was near the river where they had camp activities. He looked towards where the moon should be, to see darkness. He always hated the New Moon phase. He thought that whenever the Full Moon was there, that his mother was watching over him, protecting him. The New Moon, for him, meant that she didn't care about him.

Now knowing the truth about his mother, made it hurt more than ever. Why did she hate him? Couldn't she see that he only wanted her acceptance. Suddenly, he felt something. Looking back, he saw the Oracle of Delphi looking at him. No one was around him so it meant that no one will believe him if he told them that the oracle gave him a quest.

After the games the oracle also came out of the room to talk with one of his sisters and right-hand of his mother.

"What... What is my quest?"

As soon as he said that, the oracle changed into his father.

Blond hair with blue eyes. A white shirt with blue jeans and sandals. Both father and son looked practically the same except age.

 **You shall aid the one in chain,**

 **as the others arrive in pain.**

 **And when the light begins to dispel**

 **A mother must say farewell**

When the oracle said that part, he changed once again to his uncle. Ares was very significant in his life. He pray to him as much as he pray towards his mother. He was the only family that he knew about apart from his mother at that moment.

 **When the light returns they shall find,**

 **the true power of his kind.**

 **Manifesting the will of the hunt**

 **the Crooked One rages in confront.**

As soon as a disguised oracle finished saying the quest, the form of Ares disappeared and the oracle fell to the ground. Naruto stared at it with widen eyes. After recovering from the quest that was given to him, he picked the oracle and brought it towards the main house, where he left it. He went towards a tree near where he was before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Morning - Before Percy escaped to join the quest**

Naruto heard the birds chirping and woke up. He stretched his bones, snapping them back into place. He looked over the river and saw one of the boys that was in the meeting, Percy if he recalled and went after him.

"Percy, right?" Percy stood rigid. Cursing in his head. Being caught right now wasn't in his plans.

"Yeah?" His answered. Doubt in his face as he went forward to grab his girlfriend's cap that he... borrowed... yeah, borrowed.

"You are sneaking into the quest aren't you?" Naruto looked how Percy went pale when he said that. Searching for something in the jacket he had on at that moment. He found a weapon that looked like a sai, but smaller, that his father had given him a long time ago. He never used it in combat because of the meaning it had to him. He looked at Percy and extended his arms, giving the sai to the son of Poseidon.

"Percy, when you arrive where Artemis is... throw that to the ground. I shall help you" Percy eyes widen, before sighing in relief. At least he wasn't there to stop him.

"Sure..." Percy gave a weak smile, doubting that just by throwing the weapon in his hand will make the blond haired boy teleport there.

"Thanks..." Naruto watched as Percy put the cap on and turned invisible. Naruto turned around and went to camp to prepare to when Percy threw his father's weapon.

* * *

 **Time Skip - Five days later**

Five days have passed and Naruto had only trained with a bow, in which he was perfect; with some hunting knife that camp provided and in his martial art that his uncle gave him years ago. He also prayed to everyone of his family when giving food to the gods. From a full meal that he always asked for, he ate 1/8 of the meal. The other portion was for the prayers that he did towards his family.

Then he felt it. He was walking around looking for another opponent to practice with, when felt the pull. That meant that Percy arrived to where his mother was. Glad that he had his stuff on his person, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **Mount Othrys**

Percy eye widen in shock as the boy that gave him the weapon really appeared in front of him. He never thought that a single weapon was able to teleport someone!

"Thanks Percy..." Naruto said as he looked around. He watched the daughter of Zeus fighting the infamous son of Hermes. He also saw as one of his sisters fighting someone that he knew as Atlas. Naruto never knew the man personally but he read much about him.

And when he turned forward, he saw her... his mother holding the skies with all her didn't want her to suffer like that. So he did what he thought was right.

He pushed her out of it to take it himself.

He grunted in pain as the skies fell in his recovered from the push and looked at the one that pushed her and her eye widen in shock and was only able to mutter his name.

"Naruto..."

Naruto didn't even responded to his mother's call. He looked at the downed girl that was near where he was and then looked at his mother.

"Help... them..."He managed to grunt out. He had to focus all of his strength to maintain the skies and not be crushed by them. His mother could only nod as she went towards Atlas stopping him from tossing her hunter towards the wall.

He didn't even know what was going on or how much time had passed by. His strength was slowly leaving him. He looked up to see his mother nearing his position with Atlas in hand and as soon as Artemis got close enough she force the titan into his prison once again. Naruto quickly let go of the skies leaving Atlas with his prison.

"CURSE YOU DEMIGODS!" The titan cursed out. He was once again trapped in this prison.

Naruto brushed the sweat from his forehead before looking back and found his mother looking at him. He flinched and looked down. Fearing that she was angry with him or something.

Artemis, on the other hand, was frowning. Why was this boy here? She knew that she was his mother and obviously by the way he look down, he knew as well. She hated him for causing her love's death. Why did Minato told him about her in the first place?

Naruto looked up for a bit to see the frown on her faces, but he also saw a skeleton behind his mother, with sword pointing towards her.

Acting quickly, Naruto pushed her away of the sword. Artemis landed a few feet's away.

"How dare you, you-" Whatever she was going to say was forgotten when she saw the scene in front of her.

Naruto had a sword going through his stomach, near his heart. Naruto looked down at the sword seeing it slowly being draw back.

 ***SLHS***

Naruto gasped in pain as the sword was removed from his body. A trail of blood leaving his mouth as he fell to his knees.

Artemis saw red. Grabbing each and every bone of the undead, she tossed them down the cliff. And then she heard laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA, the first to die in this war! Watch out mortals, this will happen to you as well" Atlas kept laughing. Artemis neared Naruto with slow steps. She knelt down and grabbed his head and put it on her knees.

"Mother..." Artemis looked at Naruto, in which was smiling. That smile... It reminded her of Minato. Her now dead lover. As she watched her son... Her only son.

"Why..." Unconsciously, Artemis let tears out. "Why save me? I was never there for you, even if the ancient law prohibit me for doing so... I could have visited you in your dreams... And neither did I did it... So why?"

"Do I... have to... have a... reason... at all" He managed to let out, shocking Artemis. "You're... my mother... you brought me... to life..." Each time he talked his pulse slowed down. This was a quest, so it meant that no god could interfere with what it happening, not even Artemis herself.

"I... love you... mother... did I... made you... proud?" He asked his mother.

"Yes, Naruto... You made me very proud" However, she didn't received any response.

"Naruto..?" She started to tremble. His eyes were closed with a smile on his face. The hunters and campers surrounding the mother/son duo.

The huntress didn't believe that the one that sang that song was her lady's son. Seeing him there lying on the ground dead was shocking as well. If told, she would deny it, but she was letting tears fall down.

Artemis shook her son softly, thinking that he fell asleep, but no response. She shook him harder... still no response.

Her eyes could get more wider, as tears fell down like a waterfall. Her son was dead. His cold corpse resting on her knees. She could only break down and cry.

"NARUTO!" She cried. Her heart was breaking her seeing him dead. Was this the connection that she had with him? Was this how it felt when you loss something precious to you? When Minato died, she only cried for a bit before moving on as if nothing happened.

But this... This was far worse. The tears didn't stop from falling, her heart broke into more pieces each time she saw him. She could think anymore...

"Why did I hate you..." Her cries continued as she whispered into him, to see if he reacted.

But nothing.

Taking her son in her arms, she teleported her hunter towards the camp and teleported herself and the demigods with her to Olympus.

* * *

 **Olympus - With Artemis**

She couldn't stop seeing his son, even if it broke her each time she saw him. She didn't even know that she made it towards the council room when her boy was snatched from her arms.

"NARUTO!" Apollo, in which as soon as he saw him snatched him to see if he could do something about that. His eyes widen as he finally noticed that his nephew was dead. His has never cried this hard. He knew that he was crying... he couldn't help it.

"Give me my son, Apollo!" He turned around to see his sister... crying. He looked at her with rage as soon as those words left her mouth.

"He's not your son! Don't you remember the many days that you cursed his name?! HUH, TELL ME ARTEMIS!" She was shocked. Never in her life had he heard Apollo roar at her like this. "You don't deserve to be his mother!"

Gasps all around the room were heard as her eyes widen more and more. She left her head hanging looking to the ground.

"I... I know that I don't deserve him" Apollo look at his sister, bangs covering her eyes as she stared at the ground. "But I want to deserve it..." They all saw Artemis kneel to the ground. Her legs didn't have the strength to support her any longer.

"Please... Give me my son back" Her tears kept falling, not having stopped since she started.

Every Olympian looked at Apollo, in which was looking at his sister. His tear never ending just like hers. And if you concentrated enough, you could see a tearful Ares looking at Naruto.

Apollo just stood up and went towards her before kneeling in front of her. Artemis looked at her brother as he slowly put him in her arms again.

"Just remember that he is my nephew as well" Was the only thing that Apollo said before flashing away. He went towards his mother's, Leto's, prison. To tell her of what had happened to her grandson.

Artemis just kept watching as each Olympian gave her sincere smiles before flashing away and the only one that stayed there were the demigods, that lied forgotten in a corner; herself, with the body of her child; and Zeus.

The king of Olympus went towards his daughter as she gently ruffled her son's hair. He stood there, watching the face of his grandson. He had many grandsons and granddaughters, but why was this one making him, internally, shed tears.

He turned around before disappearing with a loud boom. Leaving the demigods... Wait. They already left down the elevator...

Leaving Artemis mourning for her son's death. Never knowing that one day, she will see him breathing once more.

* * *

 **HEY! DID YOU LIKE IT? NEW VERSION OF MY ONE SHOT. REMEMBER THAT IS AU AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **PS. THE POLL IS OPEN! MAKE YOUR VOTES NOW!**


	2. The Will of the Hunt

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH THE PROMISED CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. IT'S SHORTER THAN I EXPECTED, BUT KNEW THAT I WOULD HAVE BORED YOU THOUGH ALL THE FIGHT IN WHICH, PRACTICALLY, ENDED JUST LIKE THE BOOK, SO I ONLY ADDED THE THINGS THAT I KNEW WERE DIFFERENT AND JUST MENTIONED THINGS LIKE THAT. ALTHOUGH IT ENDED LIKE IN THE BOOK, IS NOT THE SAME, FOR VERY OBVIOUS REASONS. SO... TO SUMS THINGS UP, IS SHORTER BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BORED YOU GUYS WITH THE BATTLES SINCE IT MAY HAVE ENDED PRACTICALLY THE SAME AS IN THE BOOKS. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

 **The Will of the Hunt**

Naruto was floating away. The darkness that surrounded him flowed like water, bathing him with the waves that collided onto him. The starless night seemed unmoving, a never ending night upon him. No land around him making him unable to stand still. He had to let himself flow like the water that was this darkness.

The only thing that accompanied him was the memory of the moon, his mother. Oh, how he missed her. He should hate her, despise her... but even if he tried, he couldn't. He couldn't hate his mother. He always wanted one, to impress her and to receive her love was all he wanted.

 _"I... love you... mother... did I... made you... proud?"_

 _"Yes, Naruto... You made me very proud"_

Proud. He made her mother proud of him. Those words would've kept him going on if he hadn't lost too much blood from that sword that impaled in his chest. He wanted to be with her, wanted to hug her, but he couldn't. He was in this darkness. The darkness that flowed to who-knows-where, to seal his fate.

But then light appeared. He looked to the source of light a found it. A moon illuminated the darkness. The darkness faded into nothing revealing patches of grass around him. But as the scenery began to change to a prairie with some trees here and there, he kept his eyes on the moon.

The moon was his connection to his mother. Every time he got the chance to admire it, he just stared at it, forgetting everything else. The moon shone a bright dark blue a couple of time before the entire prairie shone brightly.

Naruto covered his eyes briefly. As he uncovered them he found out that he wasn't alone anymore.

A silver-white long haired woman was in front of him. Her hair was branded with flowers, lilies to be exact. A silver tiara with a crescent moon looking upwards adorned her head.. She also had a silver-blue dress that covered her entire figure apart from her arms. While on the right arm it got nothing, the left arm was chain that went in spirals from her shoulder towards her hand. This is Selene, another goddess of the moon.

Naruto knew everything about her, after all she was the one that gave his mother, Artemis, the title of Goddess of the Moon after all.

"My lady..." Naruto got on his knees, not wanting to bring her disrespect. The goddess smiled slightly at his respectful aura, in which was accentuated by her silver-blue lipstick she had on her mouth. She really liked that in a man.

"Come here Naruto..." With a wave of her hands, the moon shone slightly before a silver table appeared in front of him. Naruto moved the chair to sit down, and when he actually sat down and looked up front, she was already in her chair.

"Naruto" She said. Her voice calm but sweet. Powerful yet soft. "I'm giving you a chance to become my Champion. If you do..." She stopped for a moment to look at him, since she was playing with her hair. She watched as his eyes, in which were wide in shock, shine brightly. "I'll promise to you, in the River Styx, that I'll reunite you with your mother, Artemis"

A thunder sound was heard, but there was no lighting. Naruto eyes widen more than before as tears threatened to fall. He couldn't believe it! He would be able to see his mother once more!

"Thank... you..." His sobs out, able to thank the goddess in front of him. The feeling that he was feeling made the remaining darkness to disappeared completely. Selene looked at Naruto and smiled slightly as she stood up.

"Come to me Naruto" He stood up and did just that. He wanted to be with his mother. He would do whatever she said, after all... She promised it in the name of the River Styx. Selene grabbed with both her soft glittery hand his head and kissed his forehead, leaving a silver-blue kiss on his forehead.

He then suddenly began to glow a low silver-blue before it all concentrated in the kiss mark. The mark that she left on him began to morph into a crescent moon, the same one that the goddess' tiara had.

"Go Naruto! Let your arrow reach to the twilight!" He nodded as he started to glow and disappear with the moonlight that glowed over him.

"Save Olympus, my Champion..."

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto appeared in a forest. He looked around and noticed that it looked like the same forest that went towards Camp Half-Blood.

 ***BOOM* *BOOM***

He looked towards the booming sound, but couldn't see nothing. His confused looked didn't last long as the words that he managed to hear.

"LIL SIS! I KILL YOU ASSHOLE!"

He recognized that voice anywhere. It was Apollo, his uncle. And the only person he called like that was-.

He gasped at the sudden realization. His mother was in danger. He had to help her. _"Lady Selene... serene as water and powerful as the earth, help me find my mother so that I may help her"_ A silver-blue mist appeared in front of him and started to move.

Realizing that the mist was going to reunite him with his mother, he followed it. _"Don't worry mother, I'm coming"_

* * *

 **With Artemis**

Artemis groaned as she watched her father use his lighting bolt to hit Typhon, in which did little to no damage at all. She also saw her brother, Apollo, using his sun abilities to burn the monster, but not even burn marks appeared on his body.

With a roar of anger, the monster sent flying both said gods flying to a near mountain.

She kissed her teeth in anger as inchor fell down her mouth and head. Drawing her bow, she unleashed a powerful arrow in which pierced his arm, but it didn't even roared in pain. It only turned around to looked at who was done such damage to the monster.

The monster jump right at Artemis, but before he got even close to her, she heard.

"I am the bone of my bow. Steel is my body and fire my blood. I have known over a thousand bows, but only use one. Unknown to death nor known to life. Have withstood death to return to my bow. Yet those hand will never have blood So, as I pray..." Suddenly arrows filled with a silver aura fell from the sky and collided into Typhon's back. "Wolf's Twilight!" The arrows shone brightly thanks to the moonlight, and then-

 ***BOOM***

The explosion sent the monster back into the ground, making the earth shake.

Artemis watched as the one that had saved her was in front of her giving only view to his back, but when he turned around, it left her speechless.

It was her son... Her beautiful son that she knew that had died in her arms that fateful day. She started to tremble as she got up.

Naruto smiled at his mother. He expected this. It was like when you don't visit for a long time and suddenly arrive one day and surprise everyone.

"Naruto...?" Her voiced rippled into his ear. Ohh, how long he waited to hear her voice again. Her sweet motherly voice that he managed to hear on his last moment before dying.

"I'm here mom... I'm back" Those word snapped Artemis out of place and rushed at Naruto to give him a big hug. Tears fell from the mother/son duo. Ignoring that Ares was crushed by the monster's hand.

She couldn't believe it! Even though she was hugging him, she couldn't believe it! Her son was back! Her broken heart finally started to throb once more. Ever since that day, she couldn't feel her heart any longer. She was getting poorly in her hunt, got mad easier than before, and the sad look on her face didn't left her.

There wasn't even a real full moon during these years, obviously mortals, that weren't clear-sighted, imagined a full moon, but Gods, Demi-Gods and clear sighted humans started to notice that the moon was out.

They separated from each other what it seemed like hours, but in reality was only one minute.

"Let me help you mother" His hands glowed silver before resting them on her injuries which heal in a matter of seconds. "I'm going to Olympus to protect it. Survive this mother... For me, please" He added. His mother only nodded and kissed him on the mark on his forehead. She noticed it when he arrived, but let it go. She will ask him about it when this was over.

"Good luck my son" She said as she saw him disappear, leaving an after image. Her so was back... and she wasn't going to let him go again! Not this time! She needed to finish this faster! She rushed at Typhon with new strength in her body.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

He quickly arrived at the front of the Empire State Building and quickly had a claw in front of him. So he bent backward making the claw passed over him. He noticed that the monster in front of him was the Nemean Lion. The legendary lion that only a few Demi-Gods have managed to kill. He remembered escaping from this creature before. He was a little when he saw one for the first time.

He grabbed his divine hunting knives. Forged by Hephaustus and blessed by Ares, these hunting knives were presents from Ares when he was younger. Being blessed by Ares was a big deal, as it made the weapon unbreakable and able to cut through anything. He had tested this when he sliced a minotaur's' head like it was nothing. No power nor strength behind the attack. just a swift slice. And being forged by Hephaustus was a plus, because every weapon or robot that he created received a blessing from him.

So his knives hold two blessing that made it stronger than any weapon in existence... Apart from the Gods' weapons and other divine weapons.

So twirling the knives in his hand, Naruto rushed at the lion and slashed his body. As predicted, slashes began to appear on the lion's not long after he stabs both knives onto the lion's brain does the lion fades into a golden dust. He sheathed them in their respectful sheaths.

This didn't even take much time as he thought it will go. He rushed towards the elevator, without even telling the man on the reception. He pressed a button that he knew that would show him to Olympus.

As soon as he arrived, he saw the boy, Percy if he remembered correctly, fighting against Kronos, his great grandfather... Yeah he would never see him like that.

Drawing an arrow into his bow, it glowed silver for a moment before the aura surrounding the arrow changed into a three-way spiral. Silver, red, and gray. Silver because of his mother, red because of Ares, and gray because of Hephaustus. It seemed that his bow was also a divine weapon...

He let the arrow fly towards it's prey, Kronos. And just as it was going to go through Kronos' head getting into his brain, it stopped in mid air. Kronos looked to the side and noticed the revived son of Artemis glaring at him.

"Come boy... This mortal has bored me" Mocking Naruto, Kronos made a 'come on' gesture, as Naruto sprinted towards him.

* * *

 **With Artemis**

Artemis let out a roar as she kept summoning arrows to throw with her bow at Typhon. Ever since her son weakened the monster, it was easier for the gods to manage to back Typhon into a corner. Apollo had already started with the sealing so all the other had to do was keep Typhon still. The others were doing that, but Artemis kept launching arrows at the monster to make it weaker because of the lost of blood.

In seconds, Typhon was turning to stone and it wasn't because of the seal. She turned to see Athena with Medusa's head in hand. How ironic... The goddess that cursed her handmaiden using the power gained through said curse to defeat this monster. But if she had the head with her, why not use it earlier? Why not show it to him when they first appeared to face it?

And so that happens that Apollo asked her just that. Huh... how convenient.

"Annabeth gave me the head just now as a sacrifice... This way we'll be able to finish much faster and will be able to go towards New York and help the Demi-Gods" The goddess reasoned, making the other nod in acceptance. Artemis didn't let it eat at her. All she wanted was to talk with her baby... That's all.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

 ***BOOM***

Naruto gasped in pain as he collided with a pillar that was in the Olympians'' Throne Room. His body was covered with bruises and slashes from Kronos' scythe. Kronos, however, had some bruises here and there, but the most prominent was the slash in his cheek that was left by one of Naruto's hunting knives.

"Impressive child of the moon" The titan praised the child of the moon. "Join me and I'll make you the strongest Demi-God ever!" The titan added.

"Fuck you!" Naruto cursed out making the titan frown at such vocabulary used against him. Don't get him wrong, he curses a lot... But when someone curse at him... It make him angry and a bit doubtful.

His frown twisted into an angry glare as Kronos with his scythe in hand began to charge at Naruto.

"You're dead mortal!" The titan yelled out as he brought down the scythe onto instead of hitting flesh, it hit metal. The hunting knives able to resist such strong impact from the scythe of the Titan of Harvest.

Naruto saw a crack in the blades of the two knives and sheathed them to later give them to Hephaustus since he could fix them.

He couldn't use his bow because the bow was on the other side of the room, so the only thing he could do was fight with his bare hands and he knew that it was a deadly idea. Trying to buy time, Naruto began to dodge each and every attack from the titan. He was tired and wanted to rest.

"Give up mortal, you won't win" Kronos said as he looked down on Naruto. Unfortunately he didn't noticed Annabeth creeping behind Kronos, in which by the way was using Luke's body, and grab a hold of him and stab her knife, a curse blade, in Luke's Achilles heel... his armpit. Roaring in rage was the last thing he could do before Kronos' essence within Luke's body was spread to the wind.

And just as Kronos was spread to the wind, Artemis appeared in a flash of silver.

"Naruto!" She rushed at her fallen son. The three Demi-Gods widen their eyes at the name and looked at him with happiness in their eyes.

"Good to have you back Naruto!"

"Good to be back Percy..."

Artemis then grabbed him and flashed towards her room in Olympus. He noticed that his mother's room was very simple with only a bed and desk as furniture. She had another room for her bows, but he didn't get to see them. How did he knew this? The door was labeled 'Bow Room'.

After getting Naruto into her bed, she gave her son a small smile in which was given back by him.

"I'll be back with Apollo, rest here. Please" Her moistened eyes shining pleadingly at her son. She didn't want to see him hurt for years if needed. He gave her a nod before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. She kissed his forehead before flashing away.

* * *

 **With the Fates**

"It was written that he would be born"

"As well as that he will live and die"

"The prophecy made it for him to be revived"

"So enjoy your son Artemis... He'll be the next carrier of the Will of the Hunt"

* * *

 **Time Skip - With Naruto**

Naruto was standing next to his mother and in front of the hunters, acting as their leader. Today was the annual game of Campers versus Hunters. With his bow on hand and his knives on their sheaths.

He was excited to fight, in a friendly manner, against the campers in which many were his friends. Especially Percy, he was his best friend. Looking at his mother, he saw her smile at his before disappearing in a flash to Olympus.

"The Will of the Hunt..." He murmured as he hold his bow tighter, making it glow in a silver aura. He's been told that he was going to be one of the few Demi-Gods that was going to be turned into a God, so said the Fates once they announced Naruto's fate.

Ironically, today was his last day as a Demi-God, so he wished to enjoy this game to the last.

"Hunters!" Each and every 'sister' including Zöe, looked at him. "May the Will of the Hunt guide you through this game... Let's award our mother with this victory that we'll accomplish!"

"Let the game between the Campers and Hunters, begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU GUYS WISH TO BE BORED WITH THE BATTLES, LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS. HOPEFULLY ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER WITH THE ENTIRE BATTLE SCENE (AT LEAST NARUTO VS. KRONOS). IF YOU NOTICED, I ADDED A BIT OF FATE/STAY INTO THIS. WANTED TO MAKE SELENE'S CHAMPION POWER HAVE SOMETHING LIKE A CHANT AND THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MIND WAS ARCHER'S CHNAT TO INVOKE 'UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS'. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW OR FAVORITE. REVIEW IS YOU LIKE THIS AND IF YOU WISHED TO SEE THE FULL BATTLE. AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


End file.
